it's my life
by kodatoad
Summary: what if jasper had a younger sister. how will she change the cullens. for better or fo worse.
1. the beging

My life. Hum, how describe those two little words. So small yet they mean so much. My life to most would be hell on earth. To me it's just another day spent on this god for sakin planet. Today I am officially ten years old. My name is Dakota Lynn Whitlock. I go by lynn. Only my parents and my bother jasper call me Dakota o koda. My brother is two years older than me . we have a vey close bond. Today we were on owr way home from the one room school house I noticed smoke curling ove the tree tops.

"jasper, that's an awfull lot of smoke to be coming from a chimney."

"Lynn, I think that's coming fom the barn."

With that we took off running towads home. we got there we saw the old shack on the edge of our farm. I then saw something that would haunt me the rest of my horrid existence. There lieing on the ground were to bodies. One was wearing ma's favorite calico dess.

"ma! Pa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I raced ove to them as fast as my legs could cary me. It was them. They each had there heads at a unatual angle. Then I noticed slight holes in there neaks. Jasper ran over to me as we sobbed to gether. Thous beginning our life of solitude.


	2. Changes

The day we buried ma and pa it was raining. Very hard. Jasper and I, while sensitive to others emotions, we had a hard time expressing our own. I vowed that day to hunt down and kill the monsters that killed my beloved ma and pa.

Five years came and went. I soon found myself facing fifteen. Jasper and I got along like before. But now he had more of a protective air about him. By now the War Between the States had broken out. I knew jasper desperately wanted to go fight. On day I came home and saw him mopping about so I told him if he wished to he could fight he instantly brightened up then his face fell I knew he was worrying about me so I told him I would fine. This was a major mistake on my part. For the next few months I got constant letters from him. Then he disappeared from his regiment. That day I finally let out all I'd been holding inside all these years. I myself would I have been afraid of me that day. In my emotional distress I upset the worlds power balance. This summoned my great-grand mother to me.

"My dear girl it seems you have come into you powers early. Lynn you are going to be the most powerful witch of your time and all times to come. This means also means you will when the time is right you will lead the mythical world."

"Why me."I asked her. "Dear you are more important than you may have thought. There are two more important things I have to tell you in our brief time together. The first is I will be your guide in your time of need. The second being dear you are to be the black and blue witch. This means you will feel the pain of the world. I'm very sorry about that but you are the only one strong enough for the job. You will have a hard life but there will be good times to. Especially when you find your mate. Go now and learn all you can about mythical beings. Oh one more thing you have all the powers you could ever imagine and you will go through a physical that will make even more glorious. Good bye dear for now I must leave you.""Bye to you to." I whispered into the wind.

I looked down into a shallow puddle. To say I was shocked is an understatement. My once short wild dark brown was down to my lower back and it was a beautiful slick blue black. My body well I've always been short but now I looked pixie short. [Remind you of any one] as for the rest of my body…..least just say I had all the right curves. I looked just like my ma. She was a Navaho Indian. My hair had slight curls in it. I got that from my pa.

After I was though gawking at myself I set off to find my brother.


	3. a new start

Over the next few years I went from town to town learning all I could about the mythical world. I even went out with a few of them. I couldn't stay in one particular town for too long because I didn't age. When it came in style to dye one's hair I put dark purple streaks in mi with my powers so they would never fade unless I made them. It was now the year 2009 it had been almost 200 years since I last saw my older brother. Yet somehow I knew with in my heart he was alive somewhere out there in these dark cold lonely world. I decided to move to forks, Washington for the next few years. I went online and bought myself a house there. I got on a airplane. Forks get ready for a witch.

The next day I arrived. I spent the day getting the house to look somewhat like old farmhouse in Georgia. I also signed myself up as a junior in high school. I knew tomorrow would be hell.


	4. jasper?

The next day I got up from my burrow on the couch and got ready. I went with my traditional skinny jeans and a black sleeveless top with my new knee high converses. Then got in my ford mustang convertible in other words my baby. My baby was bright yellow in color. [Once again remind you of some:] when I got there I only saw one other expensive car. It was a shiny Volvo. I marched up to the front office. Once I had my schedule I slowly made my way to first period class. There I gave her my slip. Once I got it back I sat down and thought about my brother wondering if he was ok and if he ever sat down and thought about me. Before knew it was lunch and I was asked to sit by a girl named Sami and her friend Hannah.

"Lynn." I was brought out of my thoughts by Sami's voice. "What?"I asked her." Do you want me to point out everyone to you?" aw she is really nice. "sure" I humored her. She pointed out every one by name. Then she pointed to the farthest table where 6 vampires and a human sat. Normally I would be worried about her but I was too caught up starring at the honey blond haired male he looked just like jasper. "That's Rosalie hale and jonnie snow they're an item. Edward Cullen and Isabella swan she goes by Bella they're a thing to. Emmett Cullen. And Alice Cullen and jasper hale yet another thing." With that she got back to eating her lunch. Jjjaasssspppppppeerr . Could this vampire be my long lost brother?

He must felt my intense gaze because his head snapped up. We were both frozen like that till the girl whose name I believe to be Rosalie turned her glare from Bella to look at the table she looked between us and kicked jaspers chair it freed us from the others gaze. By now his whole table was looking between us. I motioned towards the door. He pointed around his table. He was asking if his family could come with us I nodded and smiled at them.

I excused myself from my table. They all walked out a little while after me and I led them into the woods. To collect my thoughts and let. The human rest.

I turn and looked at jasper. He stared at me. "Lynn " it sounded like a guest ion. I nodded. "Jasper" he nodded I ran straight at him and tackled him in a hug. "Don't you ever leave me again." I said as I sobbed into his chest. Delicately wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't mean to leave for so long. I'm so very sorry kodatoad. I really am." He said as he hugged me harder. So hard if I was human he would have crushed me. I hugged him just as hard. As soon as we pulled ourselves together we broke apart to look at his coven's intense stares or in one case a glare. We both forgot his family was with us. You could see the questions on there tongues. Oh boy.


	5. guestions

"Why are you hugging my jasper." The girl I presume to be Alice screeched. I looked between her and jasper confused. Jasper looked nervous and scared. He knew I would be upset about not being told earlier. That explained the nervousness. The reason he was scared is that he that if this girl [who was one itsy bitsy inch taller than me] proved me that there would be hell pay. "Easy Alice darnlin' let me explain." I knew what he was going to say. "before you explain jasper let's go to yall's house." We both unknowingly where using our southern accents. They all took off running towards the house. Well the human didn't but you get the point. When I arrived saw two older looking vamps standing outside waiting for us I guess. Alice turned to glare at me. " Explain ." she told me . I started to walk towards her but jasper griped me before I could take another step. "Easy koda I want to not have to clean up my… friends ashes ." whisper to me being near him instantly called me down. "She started it snapper. It's not my fault she's so ………… prefect for you snapper. Yes, that's the closes thing to approval about being your mate she gets." He smiled down at me. "Thanks toad." He said. "Its kodatoad , snapper rember what happened last time you called me toad." I smiled menicialy. Jasper grimaced. "Don't remind me." He murmured. I turn to Alice. "If you really must know me and your mate have a past together." Jasper knowing I was provoking her shot me a warning glance. " Sorry I just had to say that snapper. Naw me and snapper here are………… siblings." Alice starred at us shocked. "But you both look so…… different." Edward said what they were all thinking. "That's because snapper here looks like our dad." "Koda I just realized you look a hell of a lot liked………….. ma." We both grimaced at the last part. Memories of that horrid day came flooding back. The stared at us both unspoken questions in their golden and brown eyes . "Yeah but I still have pa's dag um curly hair." "Yeah but at least now your hair is what tame." We both cracked up at that. "anyway Alice that is why i was hugging jasper. My brother whom I have not seen in over a hundred years."Emmett raised hi hand. "what Emmett." "I was just wondering why you called jasper 'snapper'." I was rolling in the grass laughing while jasper mumbled things like 'in cosdet goof' and 'I kill her if she says anything'. While glaring gaggers at me and Emmett. When I finally gained control over my laughing frenzy and jasper guit mumbling. "ok you see when jasper was ten and I was eight we and a few of our friends decided you skip school and go to the swimming hole. By the way our parents said we could. Anyways we get down and played then we ate lunch. That afternoon none other than may Anne Couey came by to join us. Jasper had a huge crush on her by the way. Anway she said she wanted to see jasper chack a fish with his foot. So he goes to catch a fish he completely forgot about …………………….. the patch. He almost caught that dag on fish but fish fins tickle so he lost his balance and he fell in the middle of the patch. Now there's a reason it called patch craw dads and snapping turtles like to sit there. So my dear brother was covered with the things screaming bloody flippin' murder. May Anne help him get the things off him while the rest of us teased him about it relentlessly." Everyone laughed expect jasper how glared at me. The I spent the rest of the getting to know the Cullen's- especially Alice and Emmett. Tommow I would tell my story. Oh , joy.


End file.
